Code Red! Sans
Eye color: Dark Green/ Purple Profile Appearance He is a skeleton with dark grey skull, similar to PaperJam. His skull also sort of drifts away from him at times like a liquid of some sort. His jacket is purple with red fluff on the hood, and his shirt is a light blue. his hands are black with red fingers. His shorts are black with a red and blue vertical stripes on the sides. The dark part of his eyes are purple instead of black along with his nose, his teeth are slime green and his right eye, which is in the shape of a hexagon with a white center for his pupil, is the only way he can see. Personality He has a hard time making friends, doesn't enjoy being around others and loves the sound of his echoey voice against a fan. Fears * Achluophobia - a Fear of Darkness. * Agateophobia - a Fear of Insanity. * Ailurophobia - a Fear of Cats. * Arsonphobia - a Fear of Fire. * Autophobia - a Fear of Being alone or of Oneself. * Chionophobia - a Fear of Snow. * Caligynephobia - a Fear of Beautiful Women. * Clinophobia - a Fear of Going to Bed. * Kenophobia - Fear of Voids or empty spaces. Abilities Green Suction: With this power, Code Red Sans can summon green squares to ram into you coming from portals that come from his world. Also deals 25 points of damage. Void Transfer: This ability allows him to teleport himself away from where he is currently, from his AU to anywhere in the void. It's limited since he tries not to encounter Error Sans. = Backstory After experiencing a reset, a terrible event happened, Error!Sans destroyed his world at the same time of a reset. Because of this, Sans was left in a terrible unstable state, always glitching and restarting himself. After the incident, he was the transported to a world of his own covered in green squares and random people standing like statues covered in plain green cubes. He ventured forward wandering and searching for any remaining life in his world. He then learned that some of the residents that were still alive were infected with some diseases from an unknown source that had visited here while he was unconscious, but it must have left a long time ago. The locals weren't so happy with a free minded soul wandering around so they tried their best to make him one of them. Code Red then became afraid to go outside, so he hid away in the anti-void keeping away from his world, while also staying close enough so Error! Sans wouldn't find him. Mission Code Red, although a coward, seeks to regain his connection to his world and perhaps find some clarity in all of this madness. While he tried to scrap up whatever pieces of his world were left, he saw a pale skeleton and Error collecting the remains, as well and making off with them. Something in Code Red triggered and he decided that his mission would be to retrieve the pieces they have and finally regain clarity in his life. Traits * Code Red is extremely timid * Code Red is a coward * Code Red is the most least determined sans in the Multiverse * Code Red has never gained Lv and doesn't plan to * Code Red is a neutral party * Code Red is chaotic Neutral * Code Red is scared....of a lot of things * Code Red was unconscious when the "Visitor" came Category:Sans Category:Skeleton Category:Skeletons Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral